An article in Powder Technology (Arthur M. Squires, vol. 175, pp. 56-62, entitled “Chemical process opportunities for vibrated powders: 3. Provisional design for an experimental sidewards flying bed”) provides an introduction to the sidewards flying bed (SFB). The article describes a number of process applications of the SFB (as summarized in the foregoing section entitled FIELDS OF THE INVENTION). The article in its entirety is incorporated herein by reference.
I have been surprised to discover an improved method and apparatus for creating an SFB, far simpler mechanically than that described in the referenced article.